


Wow, he’s hot (literally)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, College student!Felix, Felix is whipped for demon hyunjin, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IM BACK BABEYYY, M/M, Meet-Cute, Once again i suck at summaries hhhhh, Or...flumor? (Fluff and humor), This is cute I swear, This is dumb but like. Good dumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute dumb, demon!Hyunjin, did u miss me posting new content on this acc ;), felix mispronounces his ikea table name and summons demon!hyunjin, hyun is THE cutest demon u will ever see, is it bad I unironcially love this fic, major cruff alert (crack & fluff), not abt skz...but abt summoning a demon while pronouncing ikea stuff, now get ready for:, thats it thats the fic, this is kinda based on a meme I saw on tweeter, vaguely cracky but not totally, whipped at first sight, why am i so bad at tagging, you’ve heard of love at first sight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: In which Felix accidentally summons a demon while trying to pronounce his recent IKEA furniture purchase.Also, said demon is hot. Perhaps unnecessarily so.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 30
Kudos: 460





	Wow, he’s hot (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Hyunjin's look from the dance line performance of “wow” @ first con…..need i say more. i'm convinced that man is a Demon, u can't change my mind 
> 
> anyways this is top 10 dumbest things i've ever written. maybe even top 5

Felix gazed at the pamphlet unfurled before his eyes, a deep furrow in his brows as he looked over the convoluted instructions. The print is so damn tiny, he has to squint to make out each individual word! Would it have  _ killed  _ them to make the font a size or two larger?! And the  _ diagrams,  _ don't even get him started! Sure, they're numbered and all, but they're so nonsensical they look straight out of his goddamn anatomy class! 

Ah, the trials of living in a college dorm. And being broke. And having to furnish your meager, closet-sized abode exclusively with IKEA furniture. He's been in this exact same position before; the perplexed set to his jawline and everything. No, this isn't Felix’s first rodeo with Scandinavian home furnishings. He's set up his bed frame, and desk, and metal coat rack all with the same prescribed befuddlement that comes with the intricate instructions and equally modest price tags. 

He's glad he saved a few bucks that can go to his next round of textbooks, but  _ c'mon.  _ Can't the folks at IKEA cut him a  _ bit  _ of slack? 

All Felix wanted was a nice, spiffy new bedside table. Is that too much to ask?! Apparently, because the gods of Swedish dorm room furniture frowned upon him today. 

He has no idea how to even  _ begin  _ setting up the wire-frame table. Heck, he doesn't even know how to  _ pronounce  _ the damn thing in the first place!

He turned the cheaply printed instructions sideways, upside down, to the left and to the right; but to no avail. He  _ sees  _ the letters, that's no issue. So by virtue of that, he  _ should  _ be able to pronounce them, right? Wrong. 

There's...vowels. Where they shouldn't be. Too many vowels and too many consonants all mingling with equally foreign accents that Felix couldn't even  _ begin _ to unpack. 

With a flurry of awkward syllables, Felix took a stab at pronouncing the name of his chosen table. He tried at least, hacking out the title of the item as if he's coughing out a nasty pocket of phlegm. “No, that doesn't sound right.”

Felix tried again, haphazardly throwing on different accents and sounding out each individual letter in succession. It sounded unnatural coming out of his mouth, and the single name left a sickening aftertaste on his tongue; something vaguely rotten, mixed with the coppery tang of blood. Words shouldn't have their own distinctive taste, Felix thought with a confused tilt of his head. Second time’s the charm? Not so much. 

He heard a soft popping sound behind him, like logs succumbing to the licking flames in a roaring fireplace. 

“Sup.” 

Felix shrieked. Loud and high pitched in spite of his notoriously deep voice—loud enough to shake the flimsy faux-wood floors of his dorm room. His eyes bugged out of his head, his heart hurtled down to smack into the tiny bones in his toes.

Because Felix was _ alone.  _ As in no roommates, no friends,  _ no one. That  _ brand of alone. The kind where random ass voices don't just  _ greet you.  _

Felix whipped around with enough force to snap his neck clean in two. He may have just given himself whiplash. Oh well, he can deal with that later, because  _ what the actual fuck?!  _

There's a dude. A fucking  _ guy _ now is standing in Felix's dorm room with him. He's decked out head to toe in spotless black; scandalously tight leather pants hug every inch of his muscular legs, while an elegant, billowy satin blouse hangs off his lean frame. Thick tendrils of grey smoke are still snaking around his combat boots, but they're beginning to vanish into nothingness. Along with Felix's sanity. 

“W-who the fuck are you?!” Felix just has to know. He knows he’s the typically exhausted, caffeine-driven college student, but hallucinating  _ full grown  _ men in his room? Yeah, Felix has officially lost his marbles. Great. And his table is still in a heap of incongruous metal pieces on the floor. Even better. 

“Uh,” the onyx-clad guy drawled, with a haughty roll of his eyes, “I'm the demon you just summoned? Keep up, please.” 

Felix stared. Eyes wide and verging on eerily agape. Unblinking, like a ball jointed doll. 

Did he just say...a demon? He summoned a  _ demon?!  _ Felix did nothing of the sort, he swears! 

Alright, it's official. Felix is fucking  _ bonkers.  _

“Y-you're not a demon…” Felix muttered under his breath, more to himself than to his new…guest? 

The man rolled his eyes once again, to the point where Felix only saw the milky whites of his sclera. Speaking of which, he can't help admitting that the stranger’s eyes do look a bit...odd. His irises, in particular. Felix didn't get that good of a look into them, but he  _ swears  _ they looked  _ red.  _ Like fire and  _ brimstone  _ red, not “trick of the artificial light” red before returning to something normal.  _ Inhuman  _ red. 

“Oh, I'm not? What am I then? Do tell.” He easily retorted, and now Felix got a  _ good  _ look into his eyes. They’re red. Red like rubies. Red like blood. 

That's not normal. Maybe Felix  _ did _ in fact summon a demon? Sounds par for the course in the tirade of nonsense that is Felix Lee’s existence. 

“Oh my god, this ca—”

“Rude.” The proposed demon easily cut Felix off. The poor boy spluttered like a car engine giving out. 

“W- _ what?” _ No way did the demon who randomly popped up in his room call  _ him  _ rude! 

The demon looked at Felix like  _ he's  _ the unnatural one. Like he just sprouted a second head from his neck. “I'm a  _ demon.  _ Saying something like  _ that  _ is rude.” 

Oh. The G word. Right. 

“I'm...sorry?” What else is Felix supposed to say in the face of such ridiculousness?! All he could do is gaze at the demon, eyes blank and lips pulled into a perturbed frown. 

Taking his stunned silence as a response, the demon continued. “Look. You just summoned me by calling out my name, whether you knew it or not. So stop looking at me like that, weirdo.” 

Weirdo?! He has the  _ audacity  _ to call  _ Felix  _ the weirdo?! He's certainly one to talk! Felix isn't the one with red eyes, he isn't the one that popped out of nowhere in a puff of smoke! The demon could've at  _ least  _ had the decency to knock on his front door! Felix is  _ sure _ that acrid smoke will permeate right into his covers and drapes and pillows.

“Hey! I didn't  _ mean _ to summon you, dude.” Felix barked with a huff, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest. The other may be a demon, but the guy seems positively harmless. More like a yipping chihuahua than something truly fearsome. Are all demons like this? Felix didn't even know they  _ existed _ , let alone that he'd have to  _ explain _ himself to one! In his own dorm, at that! At least drag him down to Hell first! 

“I was just trying to sound out the dumb name to my dumb IKEA table, ok? Sorry for wasting your time, I guess.” Felix released his arms from his chest in defeat, accepting his fate—whatever that may be. 

The demon’s lips pursed into a cute little pout, as he cocked a perfectly arched brow at Felix’s vaguely exasperated explanation. Wait, did he just say cute? He didn't mean that. He meant...brute? Yeah, a real  _ brute,  _ this demon is. 

Felix thinks he's completely lost his mind. 

But he can't deny it, the boy is not just cute, he's  _ smokin’ hot.  _ Quite literally apparently, as fiery smoke wafted from his boots as he made his debut appearance in Felix's room. But as far as features go, he's just about the hottest guy to ever grace Felix’s eyes. His lips are perfectly plump and shining with a glossy lacquer; just from those lips alone Felix can believe he's a demon, because they're  _ sinful.  _ He wouldn't mind kissing those lips until they're bruised purple. His ruby eyes are heavy-lidded and sultry, and painted with smudged dark brown shadow. His jaw is sharp and angular, his brows thick and sculpted. There's a single birthmark below one of his crimson eyes, an artful dot of pigment in an otherwise austere canvas of milky white. 

And would you look at that! Sprouting from his mop of shiny raven locks are a pair of little curved horns; short and stout, and the same jet black as his hair and clothes. How Felix didn't notice them until now is beyond him, but there they are–plain as day. The modest bony growths elegantly rise from his head like two swooping pillars, like an imperial crown signifying his Hellish origin. He's beautiful, Felix thinks. 

But they're  _ horns.  _ Regular dudes don't just have  _ horns.  _ Regular dudes can be  _ horny  _ but they don't just have two black horns protruding from their skull. In the same breath, regular dudes also don't just magically appear in your dorm in a flurry of smoke. 

“You  _ really _ messed that pronounciation up, huh.” The demon teased, his plush lips now pulling into a playful smirk. Why that expression made Felix’s heart severely rev up speed is beyond him. Or maybe it's not.  _ No shit Sherlock,  _ Felix thought to himself nonetheless, coupled with a roll of his own eyes. 

“Wow, never would have guessed.” Shot back Felix, sarcasm dripping off his tongue and easily matching the demon’s bite.  _ It's not like I accidentally summoned a hot ass demon instead. _

But honestly, what does he do now? He's got a demon in his dorm room, and a very handsome one at that! Felix didn't casually take a demonology course as an elective, and he _can not_ afford an exorcist—not like he's got any immediate desires to rid himself of the demon, as of yet. But what should he _do_ with him, until he leaves on his own volition? Send him on errands? Make him do Felix’s laundry? Ask him to become his own personal chef? 

Although, what if the demon  _ doesn't  _ leave on his own will? There's no way Felix can afford to buy the demon his own groceries! What does it eat, anyways? Felix can't just make a run to the quick mart to pick up a bag of  _ Diet Souls of the Damned,  _ or something!

Wait a second—Felix just got an idea, and it very well might be crazy. Or be irrefutable evidence that  _ he's  _ crazy. As if that hasn't already been established. 

“Well, since you're here and all, do you wanna help me put together my table?” Felix doesn't know why he's asking a  _ demon  _ to help him set up his IKEA furniture, but maybe his desperation to get the damned thing done has given way to unhindered insanity. Or perhaps he just wants to spend more time with the gorgeous demon. Both options don't really help his case in the whole “sanity” department, but who knows! Maybe he’s got some special demon magic for assembling stubborn furniture! Or maybe he’s feeling the same inexplicable attraction Felix is experiencing right now. Felix couldn't deny hoping for the latter. 

The demon’s smile softened, becoming less so impish and more so...endeared. The churning scarlet light in his irises marginally glowed, just a bit, before returning to their previous muted red coloration. 

“Yeah, I don't see why not. It's not like I have anywhere better to be, and you seem like a cool enough guy.” He remarked, and to top it off the demon  _ winked  _ at Felix. Winked! Felix’s skin burned in the wake of the devilish—literally?—gesture, and now he can feel his cheeks heating up to a fevered pink.

“The name’s actually Hyunjin, by the way.” 

Oh. Wow. He told Felix his real name; that's gotta mean something, right? That's like...a big deal, right? As far as demons go, of course. He must have taken a liking to Felix as well, if he already divulged his true name. Something about that made a pinch of molten heat ignite in Felix’s belly. 

“I'm Felix. Nice to, um, have you? Hyunjin?” It sounds more like a question than something fully welcoming, but Felix is trying his best under the circumstances. The red-eyed, horned,  _ adorable  _ circumstances. And if the smile Hyunjin sent him means anything, he may not be doing too badly.

“Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, soda?” Felix is just trying to be a good host. Demons get thirsty too, he's sure. 

“I'm more of a tea drinker myself.” Hyunjin mused, tapping a lithe finger to his chin. “Got any chamomile?” 

Felix's lips quirked up at the corner; Hyunjin is cute. He can say that now with absolute surety. In fact, he's the cutest thing Felix has ever seen _.  _ Red eyes and petite horns and all. 

“I think I've got some earl grey left, hope that's ok?” With an eager nod from Hyunjin, Felix hopped forward and grabbed the demon by the wrist— _ damn _ , his skin is hot as Hell. Oh wait. That actually makes sense—and dragged him out into his measly little dorm-issued kitchen. 

And so, ten minutes later, Felix found himself sitting across from Hyunjin at his tiny, make-shift dining room table. They're each nursing their respective piping hot drinks, and idly chatting with each other. Hyunjin doesn't seem to mind the scalding degree of his freshly brewed tea; slurping from the porcelain cup with reckless abandon. 

_ Must be a demon thing—he's probably immune to hot temperatures, or something. Like a fire type Pokemon,  _ Felix thought to himself, eyes glazed in a varnish of awe. His lips pulled into a grin, as he watched Hyunjin over the lip of his own mug. The human’s reverence is verging on tangible.  _ He's so cool. And hot. Cool  _ and _ hot at the same time.  _

Reality is rapping against Felix’s skull with atomic proficiency, but he ignored it in favor of getting lost in the crimson pools that are Hyunjin’s eyes. The actuality of what is happening right now metaphorically threw its hands up in defeat, and shut the door on trying to get through to Felix’s brain. 

Felix is sipping instant coffee with a (cute) tea-loving demon. Not a bad way to start the semester, if he does say so himself. It's  _ definitely _ unforgettable, at least. 

“I'm really bad at setting up furniture, by the way.” Hyunjin spoke over the rim of his cup, thick steam still billowing out of the herbal brew. His scarlet eyes darted away from Felix, landing on some unknown corner of his kitchen. If Felix didn't know any better, he'd say the demon looks  _ shy.  _ Sheepish even, as the slopes of his masculine cheeks dyed a pretty shade of rose.  _ Demons can blush _ , Felix mentally noted. For future reference. 

Felix fought the urge to ask him if this has happened before; if some poor, unsuspecting college kid mispronounced their IKEA purchase, and out popped Hyunjin. It's honestly kinda funny, if you put the whole _ “literal demon from Hell paying you a visit”  _ thing aside. 

“Well, I’ll appreciate the company.” Said Felix, and he found himself meaning every word. He didn't realize how lonely he was in his single-bed dorm until this very moment. It feels good, to have  _ someone  _ there with him. He missed that, even if he didn't know it consciously. 

He smiled at Hyunjin over his own cup of coffee, and the demon matched the sweet little grin. The demure smile sent crimson sparklers shooting off in Hyunjin’s eyes, and Felix did everything in his power not to faint right out of his seat. Felix's heart is still pounding, but now distinctly  _ not  _ from shock and fear. It may very well be affection. He may very well be falling for the demon he accidentally summoned. 

And maybe, Felix being unable to set up (or pronounce!) that godforsaken beside table might have been a blessing in disguise.

Can a blessing come in the form of a demon? Seems a bit counterintuitive. A tad ironic, even. 

Not like Felix is complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> sound off in the comments if anyone's interested in a part 2 in which hyunlix attempt to assemble the table, and more fluffy demon/human shenanigans ensue 
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
